SpinnyTrek
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: The USS Enterprise encounters an anomaly and ends up in a strange place with amazing similarities to home. Touches up on the sensitive subject of 9/11. It is added to make the story more mysterious, but if you are upset with that event in any way, then I suggest you don't read. Please don't hate on me because of it. Just trying to be a good fanfic writer. Sorry. Rated T for safety.
1. Intro

**Lately, I have gained an obsessssssion with the Spinnerette webcomics... I have had some fantasies (NOT **_**those**_** fantasies) about it being a possible real reality so I came up with this. Enjoy!**

_Captains Log 3245.1: The Enterprise is on a course for the Taron system, where a rare planetary collision is about to occur. This once in a lifetime event has been anticipated by the entire crew for several days now. Even Mr. Spock is looking forward to it. Arrival is estimated at 3 hours, 20 minutes._

Kirk shut off the recorder, leant back on his chair and stretched. Boy did he ache. There had been nothing of any real importance in last few days and, despite the optimistic log, the whole crew was depressed. There had been a warp engine failure not two days ago. Scotty was doing his best, but for now, the ship was limited to warp factor 2.3, maybe 2.35 if they pushed the boundaries. With the ship going so slowly, every other Federation starship that was going to view the same phenomenon, had overtaken them with their still function warp drives. Most Captains asked if they could assist the stricken _Enterprise_, but a few would drop to warp 3, hail them, only to laugh at the embarrased crew of the Federation's limping flagship.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Spock sat in the central chair. Uhura was in her usual station, Sulu at Navigation and Chekov at Science. They were all bored out of their skin, except Spock, with Sulu barely able to keep his eyes open. The turbolift doors swished open. Scotty and M'Ress waltzed out, Scotty was a little red, indicating his growing crush on the Catian. Not long afterwards, the doors opened again, with Jim Kirk stepping out.

"At ease everyone, just need a repooorrrt!" His final word was drawn out as he yawned. Spock turned in the chair and replyed,

"Most illogical Jim. Do you require sleep? I am quite capable of commanding this vessel for a further few hours." Jim stared sleepily at his friend.

"Just give me a report. Protocol demands that I need to request one every so often." The ship shook as it unexpectedly dropped out of warp. Scott groaned.

"Ach, that'll be the last this warp drive gives to us for t'day Capt'n." He moaned as his stomped over to the engineering console.

"Ohhhhhh! It's not the warp drive! It's subspace int'rfer'nce! Loooks like we won't mek it in time!" Spock, ever curious, rose from the centre chair and went to his usual station, Sciences. Chekov politely removed himself from the station, muttering how the russians invented boredom. After a moment of staring into the informative blue glow of the science viewer, he straightened up, turned to Jim and made his announcement.

"A localised subspace distortion Captain. Highly unstable and gravimetrically volatile. We must retreat to a safer distance if we are to study it further." The ship shook again, and groaned with the strain. Everyone was alert. Jim watched the roof of the bridge for some reason as the venerable cruiser groaned once more.

"I concur Mr Spock, Sulu get us out of here, Maximum impulse power!" Sulu set his lithe fingers to work, pressing the necessary buttons to do the 'get us the hell out of here' maneuver. A whine was heard from behind the bridge as the impulse engines struggled to pull the ship free.

"Gravitational forces are strengthening." Spock observed, once again looking through the viewer.

"Impulse engines failing Capt'n!" shouted Scotty, as the whine of the engines faltered. It was now becoming very hard to stand. Chekov slammed into the bulkhead as the gravitty grew. M'Ress watched as her fur lifted up and jutted out sideways. Kirk struggled to walk as he tried to get to the Command chair. Only Spock was still standing, used to the high gravity of Vulcan. He made his last audible announcment as everyone else blacked out.

"It's no use Captain. We are being pulled in."

There was no light. Jim's eyes adjusted to the darkness. Only the red alert beacons were flashing, giving him the ability to see every few seconds. He was still in his chair, but it felt like he had being lying on his back for hours. With a dry mouth, James requested emergency lights. Dim lighting came into place and revealed everyone slumped in their seats. Only Spock was still conscious.

"Captain" he said blandly, "Are you all right?" Kirk sighed.

"Feel like I lifted a sack of dirt for a long time. Ask a silly question Spock, how long have I been out?"

"Approximately 4 hours Captain. The lights have been down for three." Kirk was puzzled.

"Why didn't you think of turning on the emergency lights?" he asked. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I can see in the dark Jim." A groan interrupted the conversation and the pair looked round to see Scotty stirring. Jim got up and staggered over to the Scotsman.

"Scotty," there was concern in his voice, "Are you alright?" Scotty rubbed his head as he got up.

"Aye Jim. Must've had a crack on th' bonce. But I'll be alrigh' Cap'n." Jim patted the man on the back, then went over to Spock, who was looking throught the Science monitor.

"Anything Mr Spock?" The half-Vulcan shook his head.

"The sensors are heavily damaged Captain. I can make out we are nearing a planet, but that is all." Kirk looked at his feet grimly. Looking up again, he asked,

"Can you visualise Mr Spock? Get _some_ idea of where we are?" Spock glanced through the monitor's projections once more.

"It will be a rough representation of its surface contours, but yes, I believe I can create a sufficient visual." Jim nodded a 'make it so'. Spock tapped a few controls and the viewscreen flashed into life. A blue-green smudge covered half of it. Jim glared at his friend.

"Be patient Captain. It take a moment for the viewscreen to adjust." No sooner had he finished his sentence, the smudge started to clear up, and fine lines wrote themselves between blue, green and white. When the image could get no finer due to the damage, the three men were shocked.

"Holy mother of god," Scotty cried, "Is that what I think it is?" There in front of them, a bit inaccurate but recogniseable all the same, was Earth.

_Captains Log supplemental, Stardate Unknown. It has been 2 hours since the viewscreen showed us a rough version of Earth. Since then most of the crew has woken, save Mr Chekov and some unlucky techs. We also sent a distress call, yet no Starfleet vessel, or _any_ship for that matter, has answered it. We can only speculate as to what has happened to us at this time._

With the bridge once again bustling with activity, the crew was now trying, and failing, to ascertain their situation. They couldn't tell, what, why, how and, perhaps most importantly, when. What they didn't know they'd also be needing to find out _where_ they had gone.

Uhura had checked and M'Ress had double checked. There was no sign of Federation communications. Yet the vague sensor scans confirmed the world was filled with humans. The population mass was not as large as it was in 2269, nor was it as small as it had been in 1969, when the _Enterprise_ had gone back in time and had the chance to scan. With some restored sensor resolution, Spock had confirmed the population to be upwards of 7 billion people. That put the ship in the early 21st century, between 2011 and 2019, when the population reached 8 billion. However, sensors were not the top priority for ships repairsgetting the impulse engines back to ship-shape running conditions was first. _Then_ the sensors could be repaired.

But all the while, something was niggling Captain Kirk, a feeling that something just... wasn't right. He kept on dismissing it, seeing as they were over 21st century Earth, but there was still something that bothered him. Finally, he could take it no longer.

"Uhura," he suddenly blurted out, "Can we access the Internet?" Uhura was confused.

"The Internet Sir?"

"Yes, the Internet. The World Wide Web of this era." Uhura's confusion vanished.

"Ah the old WWW. Yes, I think we can patch the ships communications into it, but why Captain?"

"To find out the current date. Eastern Seaboard Standard." As Uhura input the criteria, Dr Leonard McCoy, who had been checking up on Scotty's bruised head, came over and started to give Jim a once-over.

"Bones? I'm fine." Jim bewilderly said.

"Obviously not. Here we are, stranded above our own past, probably unable to get back to our time, and you want to know what time it is in New York?" Kirk looked at Bones seriously.

"Something's not right here Bones-" he began, but the pessimistic Doctor cut him off.

"You're right somethings not right Jim, your heads not damn right! Comon, let's get you to sickbay," When Kirk refused to to go willingly, McCoy pulled his arm, "Doctor's Orders!" Spock intervened before Kirk could whack Bones around the face.

"Dr. The Captain is quite alright. He has been rational since he woke." Kirk cut in.

"I have a hunch Bones." McCoy folded his arms and _humpf_ed.

"_A_ _hunch?_" McCoy's rain of insults was cut off before it had even started when the viewscreen changed to show an old website.

"Time: 11:47PM," Kirk read, "Date... September 11th, 2014." he announced dejectedly. The bridge crew stopped what they were doing and stared at the viewscreen, hoping to have heard wrong. When they read that date, they bowed their heads in sorrow. 258 years on and the effects of the 9/11terroist attacks still had a huge impact. Americans and British would cry for people they had lost and Middle Easterns would kneel in shame for their ancestors atrocities. Spock and M'Ress had no input on the matter, the latter knowing about it, but of course she was Catian, but Jim knew Spock was torn between emotions and logic. But Kirk didn't weep for the fallen. He didn't make the sign of a crucifix. He was still absolutely sure something was wrong. Manually zooming in on Manhatten, Kirk _had_ to know. What he saw made him gasp. When the other crewmembers noticed, they too were motionless with shock. There, clear as crystal, was the unmistakeable outline of two cuboidal skyscrapers: the Twin Towers of the World Trade Centre. Still curious, Kirk went into and searched for the page describing the attacks. But, instead of the page title being **September 11th, 2001 Terroist Attacks**, it read **September 11th, 2001 Terrosim Attempts**. The article went into great detail of how the Towers survived that tragic day, but the factor that saved them just added even more confusion to the bridge. In the section named **Cause of Plot Failure**, it simply said **SPIDER MAN INTERVENED**.

**Yes, that was quite a bombshell wasn't it? To anyone upset by the 9/11 reference, I apoligize, but it is there to give the story more body to it, and to make the reader wonder 'What the hell is going on?'**


	2. Enterprise Investigates

**Chapter 2 : Enterprise Investigates**

A computer beeped. Every single one of his instruments read positive. There was something up there, in _orbit_. Adjusting his goggles, the left lense depressed slightly so he could moniter his discovery through the massive telescope. When he saw it, he knew He had to have it. It looked old, as if designed in the 60's, but he knew it had to be powerful... afterall it had survived the space-time crease he had created. Withdrawing from the telescope, a devious grin on his face, he picked up his phone and dialled the only number in the contacts.

"Greta... I need you."

"SPIDER MAN?!" yelled Bones in complete frustration, "We all know he doesn't exist!"

"Pardon me," said M'Ress, "But who is this 'Spiderman'?" she asked.

"A comic book character," Kirk spoke up, "A man bitten by an earth creature called a spider and gained the ability to shoot silk webs from his wrists and climb up walls without the need of a ladder or suction cups." Kirk turned to McCoy, who was still ranting.

"We're being tricked I tell ya! Decieved! This is the Romulans doing! Or even the Klingons! Hell, maybe even the First Federation is studying us!"

"BONES!" shouted Kirk, "Please! If we are being decieved, then we will find a way to get us out of this situation. Understood Doctor?" McCoy grimaced, but nodded slowly, "Good. Now Mr Spock. Could we possibly have been transported to a holographic representation of the _Enterprise _and placed in an environment we know, to make us feel at ease?" The Vulcan shook his head.

"No Captain. I was not affected by the gravitational effects of the wormhole. I have been conscious since we entered this realm. Also, there are no races we know of that have the technology to synthesise the gravity we experienced. This place is real Jim, no doubt about it." McCoy was about to make some witty remark when the ship shook.

"Report!" shouted Kirk as the crew scurried to their stations. Sulu relayed information from the tactical display that popped up on his console.

"We are under attack Sir. Large metallic object sent from the surface... Sir, there was no explosive yield It was not a missile."

"Confirmed," said Spock, "We have not been detected by any military installation." The ship shook again, "Impact by dead weight. Inactive object largely composed of Iron Oxide, steel and carbonate material and no immediately apparent method of propulsion," Kirk looked at Spock quizzacally, "In other words Jim, a large mass of burnt, rusted metal, that has somehow by unknown means, travelled from the Earth's surface and struck us." Another jolt, "The shields are dissolving the bulk of the masses, but we really should destroy them before they can hit." Kirk nodded in agreement.

"Mr Sulu, target those things with phasers and fire at will. Mr Spock, I want a more detailed analysis of those objects with a full sensor scan."

"No need to Captain. The first projectile has penetrated Deck 5, Section 47. We should go and 'check it out' now." With a nod, the two men made their way to the turbolift at the back of the bridge. The doors closed just as the viewscreen showed a blue beam of light intercept another projectile, vaporising it. No fancy explosions, just a simple fizzle.

-30 seconds later-

The turbolift arrived in Section 45, just metres away from the breach. Kirk identified the object as soon as he stepped out.

"My god. It's a... a _car_!" Kirk said, stunned. Spock quizzed his memory for a moment, then responded.

"A vehicle? An automobile? Interesting how it got up here." They looked at the burnt out car with scrutiny, but could find nothing out of the ordinary.

"We should go back to the bridge Spock, find out where they're coming from and how."

"Agreed."

-30 more seconds later-

The barrage had stopped, largely because Sulu was shooting down the cars before they could hit the ship. Scotty summoned Kirk over to his station as soon as Kirk and Spock were on the bridge.

"Capt'in, " he began, " I took the liberty of finding out where these things are cuming from. I reversed footage of one and followed it down. It appeared t' hav' originated from somekind of observatree." Spock turned to Jim.

"The vehicle on Deck 5 was burnt out Jim. The observatory must be abandoned."

"Any _more_ location data on that Mr Scott?" Kirk asked. Scotty looked confused.

"Moore? Oh! Aye Sir, coming from the middle of the North American continent. Hmmm, I think I can find out exactly where it is. Computerr. Overlay map of the United States of America with current data feed and display." Suddenly, an overhead picture of the oberservatory appeared on the screen in front of the men. Green lines lay over a nearby highway. The video feed then showed a vehicle miraculously pick itself up from the observatory's car park and fly into the sky. Kirk and Scotty were astonished, while Spock was just Spock. Zooming out, Kirk read the nearby city's name.

"Columbus, Ohio. Looks like we're going to Columbus Gentlemen." Spock pointed out.

"The streets on the map we have do not match those of the city exactly. We will be effectively blind to the location names. Navigation will be difficult."

"Tell me about it..." muttered McCoy, "Alright lets do it." Kirk nodded in agreement.

"Alright, McCoy, Spock, with me. Computer Early 21st Century Clothing," Jim said as the trio walked to the turbolift, "See you on the surface."

In a dark alley in the centre of Columbus, a hobo rummaged inside a dumpster looking for lunch. Chuckling in victory as he pulled out a dejected old pizza with a rat on top of it. Brushing the rat off while smiling, he brought it up to his mouth and...

...stared in disbelief as three men materialized in front of him. Dropping the pizza, he turned and scarpered in fright. One of the strange men turned and looked at the others.

"Most illogical." Spock stated. No longer wearing his Starfleet uniform, he was dressed in jeans, a big, green sweatshirt and a beanie hat to cover his ears. Doctor McCoy wore corderoy trousers, a casual button-up, flannel shirt and jacket and Kirk was similarly attired, though the shirt was made to look like polyester.

"All right gentlemen. No attention grabbing moves, we need to be as insignificant as possible. Got it?" He didn't wait for the acknowlegdement, "Now we need to find a taxi rank or a bus station. Mr Spock, does your tricorder indicate large gathereings of people?" Spock revealed his discreetly hidden pocket tricorder, a new model replacing the big black things with a strap. He scanned the area quickly.

"We will need to be out in the open Jim. This alleyway is blocking my scans."

"I see trees and grass over there," McCoy piped up, pointing toward the far end of the alley, "Surely that must be some sort of public gardens."

"We'll make our way over there," Kirk said, "Spock, take point."

"Aye Captain." Spock acknowledged and pocketed the tricorder. Then the trio began their short trek to the other end of the alley way. Less then 30 seconds later, Spcok emerged from the dark alleyway and was momentarily blinded by the bright sun in the cloudless sky.

It was then that someone collided with him, knocking each other off their feet. Spock quickly got up and brushed himself off and reached down to help up the fat, blonde girl who had hit him. She took his hand with a firm grasp.

"My Apoligies Miss. I was not paying attention."

"No the fault is mine Mister. I was in a hurry." The girl spluttered out as she began picking up the books she had been carrying.

"Then we are both at fault. I was 'hurrying' aswell." The girl huffed humourously. She picked up the last of her books and went on her way again.

"Have a pleasant day Miss." Spock called after her, but she didn't hear. Kirk sidled up to Spock mischievously, wearing an expression of mock horror.

"Will we need to take that grad student up to sickbay Mr Spock?" His face fell when when Spock didn't respond. Instead, Spock took out the tricorder and scanned the girl before she was too far away.

"Intriguing." The Vulcan man muttered.

"What is Mr Spock?" Spock said inquisitivly.

"When I helped her get to her feet, I felt she had something to hide. My scan just now was inconclusive, but I have learned enough to know what it is." McCoy groaned.

"It's called a secret Spock!" He whispered loudly. Spock shook his head.

"No Doctor, it wasn't a secret or privacy. Her grasp of my hand was firm, yet someone of that magnitude of obesity would normally have a lax handhold and sweaty palms. The outline of arms and legs through her clothing was also not indicative of that of an obese individual. One thing my scan did find was that her DNA isn't entirely human. It appears to be 'spliced' or 'infused' with that of another." McCoy was doubtful.

"It could be a birth defect Spock."

"Perhaps Doctor." Kirk coughed loudly.

"Gentlemen. That girl is none of our concern right now. Yes, she's an anomaly, I'll grant you that, but we must get to that observatory. There is a taxi parked just a few metres from here. Lets go."

"Of Course Captain." Spock said. McCoy said nothing. With that, the trio walked to the cab and got in. A few seconds later, the cab started up and drove away.

The blonde girl was still walking as the yellow cab drove by. She thought she saw the strange, monotonous man who knocked her over in it, but she couldn't tell. Just then, her celphone rang. Holding onto her books with her left hand, she reached into her back pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Spinny, it's Tiger. We just got reports of cars being thrown skywards by some unknown force at the old observatory. Get to base, then we'll roll out and investigate."

"Got it." She snapped the phone shut and ran to a nearby public toilets. No-one noticed that the fat, blonde girl who ran inside, didn't come back out again.


	3. The Die is Cast

**Chapter 3: The Die is Cast**

The taxi pulled up to the entrance of the closed-off road that led to the old observatory. Kirk, Spock and McCoy got out. Whilst Spock mind-melded with the taxi's driver to make him think he had stopped to see if he had a flat tyre, Kirk questioned the contankerous doctor.

"Look familier?" McCoy grunted.

"Meh. Never seen it before. My aunt lived in Columbus. Used to go there quite alot. This was never here. I mean, sure, it may have been knocked down since 2014, but there has always been a McCoy living this town and never once did they mention an observatory." he explained. Kirk nodded in acknowledgement.

"The maps the computer has stored also don't show anything like it," the Captain spoke candidly, "I wonder what other surprises this place has in store for us." The pair turned to see how Spock was doing and they were caught off guard by another 'surprise'. Two even, as the skyline was disrupted by two very unfamilier landmarks.

"Whoa," exclaimed McCoy, his agape, "Now those _definately_ don't exist." They were staring at two very tall towers, identical in appearance. This version of Columbus had its own Twin Towers. They weren't as tall as the originals in New York and didn't look at all like the them, being shaped more like Canary Wharf in London.

To the north of the city was a massive Olympic style stadium. There was no doubt this place had once held some major sporting event.

"Captain," Spock had returned, "The driver has been confused. We must continue with our objective." Kirk nodded.

"Yes Mister Spock I agree. Doctor, come with." McCoy, who was still surprised, walked backwards while still staring at the buildings, before turing around.

The trio walked silently for the 500 metres to the chainlink fence surrounding the observatory. The fence was rusty, the building itself was covered in green moss. There were chips in the stonework and the doors on the domed roof were wide open.

"Someone was in a hurry to leave this place." chimed McCoy. He would've gone on, but Spock's tricorder chirped alarmingly.

"Captain! I am reading massive amounts of localised gravitic forces!" The group watched in disbelief as the chainlink fence tore itself apart, bringing chunks of earth up with it. The rusty connections couldn't cope with the unusual forces and broke. In no time at all, a vast section of fence and part of the gate was floating in the air as the three men backed up in alarm. Not long after, to the confusion of the Starfleet team, a fat, strangely dressed woman also floated up, but unlike the fence, which was crumpling and spinning around, she seemed to be in a far more controlled environment... if you could call call hovering women controlled!

With a flick of her arm, the fence suddenly flew towards Kirk, Spock and McCoy, folding into a giant chainlink cannonball along the way.

"GET DOWN!" shouted Kirk. The trio leapt this way and the other just in time as the fence-ball smashed into the ground, gouging the earth and rupturing an old waterpipe. Stale water gushed through the breach, fountaining through the air. The three men scurried over to the ball and took cover, just as another fence-ball hurtled past. McCoy was hysterical.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" he screamed, "First flying cars, then flying fences, then flying women throwing fence cannonballs! Jesus Christ, HELL JUST OPENED UP!"

"Captain!" called Spock over the racket of the water and McCoy in his hysteria, "I believe the gravitational disturbances are coming from that woman! I see no logical explanation for this being-so!"

Kirk formulated a plan, "At least she's not telepathic! Get ready to fire phasers! On my mark... MARK!"

Spock and Jim pulled out their phasers and swung into action. Swirling around and bringing their phasers to bear over the fence-ball, the pair aimed at the fat girl and pressed the trigger. Two purple beams of phased particle energy lanced out at the floating woman, who crossed her arms in defence. As she did so, a great chunk of earth rose in the path of the phaser beams like a wall. The beams hit the earthern wall and started to bore through. But just as suddenly as it had been created, the wall of earth fell to the floor and the beams continued on towards their target...

...who was no longer there. The womans gravitised powers had allowed her to dodge the beams. In response to being attacked, the woman motioned picking something up with each hand. Two great monoliths of asphalt were ripped from the observatory car park. With a clap of her hands, the two slabs of tarmac slammed together to create a several foot wide spear. Kirk watched in terror as the woman used her powers to throw the mighty object at the fence-ball that he was hiding behind. He couldn't close his eyes, the fear was too great. He had fought a Gorn warrior that was many times stronger than he was, stared death in the face fighting a Romulan bird of prey and diced with it infiltrating that very same vessel and never before had he felt as scared as he did now. At least then, he stood a chance. This time, he had none. Death was going to win.

Time seemed to slow down. The asphalt spear inched towards the totally unprepared men. But, when the end looked near, a great net seemed to catch the spear in its path. The spear slowed down tremendously. It came to a stop just centimetres away from Kirk's head. Spock peered over the top of ball cover and was surprised to be greeted by a wall of false stone and earth. Then, ever so slightly, the great spear inched away, then virtually flew away. Whatever had caught it seemed to have elastic properties as if in a cartoon. The great net that had caught the monolithic spear flung it back towards its source... the gravitised woman. Surprised, she put her hand up in a sort-of 'Police STOP' fashion and the spear disintegrated once in was within 3 foot of her. Slowly, she turned her head angrily towards the source of the net.

"SPINNERETTE! MECHA MAID! BLACK TIGER!" the woman screamed.

"Jim look!" exclaimed a shocked McCoy. Spock and Jim looked over their shoulders and, in Kirk's case, gasped in amazement.

Three figures stood defiantly just metres away. A normal looking woman in a mechanized maids outfit, an incredibly heavily built african-american in an orange and white suit and an astonishing girl in a black skin-tight suit with an extraordinary number of arms, six to be precise.

"It's just TIGER!" screamed the african-american muscle man angrily, then he crossed his arms and sulked.

"Greta! What business do you have throwing cars skywards and attacking these men?!" demanded the mechanized maid. The gravity woman pouted.

"None of _yours_ that's for sure!" she replied in a thick german accent, "Now go away, I have some laser men to kill.

"LASER MEN?!" McCoy shouted. He had gotten up and was perched on the fence-ball, "We defend ourselves with high powered weapons and the best thing you can call us is _laser men_?!" Kirk looked at McCoy in horror.

"Bones get down!" he seethed through his teeth. Spock, however, didn't wait for McCoy to heed this and just grabbed his neck. McCoy instantly jolted and crumpled. His limp, unconscious form was captured by the vulcan.

"Threat neutralized Captain." The slight vulcan humour lowered the tension a little bit, but this situation was just getting wierder by the moment.

"GRETA! We must leave now! I have the data I need. This place has served its purpose!" The Captain looked to towards the owner of the new voice. A man wearing dark goggles, a white labcoat and the wackiest red hair was walking down the steps from the the observatory entrance.

"Dr. Universe," growled the muscle-man, "We _knew_ you'd be behind this! We know you're around if Greta is around." The wacky scientist just stood there, but he was getting visably agitated.

"Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes, I have an agenda to stick to heroes. Greta, it's time to go!"

Kirk watched wide-eyed, the man referred to as 'Universe' started to float himself. However it was clear he wasn't doing it himself. 'Greta' came close then took hold of him by the waist.

"Ta-ta Heros!" he called.

"So long armpit girl!" called the woman mockingly. The six armed girl raised her right fists and waggled them in annoyance. Then the pair of villains flew away. Kirk was so confused that he didn't notice the rapid chirping sound coming from Spock's hand.

"Captain, their is an energy build-up inside the observatory. I believe a self-destruct device has been activated. We must return to the _Enterprise_!"

Kirk turned to his friend and saw a rare hint of emotion on Spock's face. He was afraid.

"Agreed!" was all Jim said. Withdrawing his communicator and flipping it open, Kirk contacted his ship, "Kirk to _Enterprise_! Three for immediate beam-out!" Just seconds later, the Kirk, Spock and the unconscious McCoy disintegrated in a golden light, much to the astonishment of the three strangers not far away.

"You heard that man! This pace is gonna blow!" cried Tiger, before turning and sprinting at an incredible pace. Spinnerette held out her top two arms so Mecha Maid could grab them. On MM's back, a plate of armour folded open and her jetpack whirred out of the opening. Then, with a roar, its motors blasted into life and the pair rose up and sped away from the observatory and just in time aswell.

Golden light shone out of the roof doors, then cracks in the stonework were illuminated by the same golden hue. With an almighty rumble, the building exploded, leaving nothing but an imprint of where it had once been...

88888888

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO RELEASE THIS CHAPTER GUYS, BUT FANATIC AND I BOTH, DON'T HAVE THE TIME WE USED TO NOW.**


	4. Note to all readers!

**Attention to ALL Fanatic-Fanatica fans. This is an important announcement.**

These times are tough. Fanatic, the creator of this channel (pardon the youtube slang) has departed to do college. I Fanatica, his long time friend and almost family, have been a part of this channel for a while now. My works include the recent Lone Warrior and The Time of Sorrow. However, I have severe life problems. I am determined not to let them interfere with my passions. Here are some updates on current fics, published, in progress and upcoming.

**Transformation**

This Fanatic work will not be continuing. A sequel was in the works, but has since been cancelled. A rewrite is possible.

**Unusual Happenings**

Not continuing

**Two Minutes Later**

Same as above

**The Time of Sorrow**

Despite my love of both Babylon 5 and Star Wars, I will not be finishing this one anytime soon. I need to be _interested_ so to speak. A forth chapter is nowhere near even being started.

**SpinnyTrek**

As above, I have lost a lot of interest in Star Trek. I still like Spinnerette, but not as much as I would like so I could finish it. Despite this, chapter 4 is in the works and coming together, albeit slowly.

**Conundrum**

An imagination put into writing, I cannot continue it due to lack of interest of several sci-fi genres. I will get it done, but consider it a long-term project.

**The War Before the Peace**

I hate that name. It's just wrong. So expect a name change. And a second chapter... just not very soon. I have literally NO idea what to call it.

**Lone Warrior**

My current project. Please god no, I don't want to lose interest, but I think I may be. FUCK no! But anyways. I need some help with it. I can only imagine it ending with a big battle. Between who? I dunno. We can either have:

1. Anders lives and escapes to war-torn Europe  
2. Anders lives and stays on Berk, albeit in 1013CE  
3. Anders dies

And also:

1. No involvement by the Germans (means re-writing Chapter 2 slightly)  
2. Minor involvement by the Germans and the Allies

or

3. HUGE involvement by the Germans and the Allies.

Pretty simple choice I think.

**Upcoming**** fics**

**Empress's Glory**

One of Fanatic's futafics. Sorry JustaCrazyMan, he can't do it, not now, probably not ever.

**The Promellian War**

To be done in much the same style as The Dilgar War fic for Babylon 5. However, lack of time means, very little commitment can be made.

**Asuka: World Extraordinaire**

Fanatic has his strange fetishes, I have mine. Taking inspiration from a deviantart picture of Asuka Langley Soryu, I have been fantasizing about this all day. I have plotlines drawn out and everything. Shame, such a shame, that I believed Asuka was AccessWorld's own creation. :(

There are other fic ideas, but they evade me. Keep loyal readers!


End file.
